L vs Light
L vs Light is the fourty-second ERBParodies. It features L the detective, going up against Light Yagami, the main Protagonist of Death Note. Cast Kevin Krust as L LazySundayPaper as Light Yagami (Audio) Justin Buckner as Light Yagami (Video)/Ryuk (Video) PinkiesCupcake as Misa VideoGameRapBattles as Mello RLYoshi as Death/Ryuk (Audio) DarkLink4749 as Death (Video) Lyrics 'L:' Let me start off this case by saying that you're an evil man, Kira. But don't think I don't know who you are, the Light Yagami queer, yeah? I am L if you've not noticed whereas you're a massive fail. Don't even bother starting a rap for justice shall prevail. And I'm a damn good detective too, call me Bruce Poirot. When I roundhouse kick your ass, I'm sure you shall know, That you fooled me first, but I knew you were up to something. You call yourself a god when you're not even a king. 'Light Yagami:' What's up, it's big Kira, I'm known as a massive leader killer, My higher intelligence will soon beat you in this thriller. I'll use you like I did to MISA, told I've got a God Complex, Scratch that, a prophet, or forget that, I'm all around perfect My wits drive by you, heh, it's making good progress! Believe me, your end is NEAR, when I take this knife to your chest. This will be the day that you regret that you messed with the face, of, death. I'm the original, the real joke was you thinking you were the best. So get the fuck back, hand the note because I'm the new God of this world! 'L:' Listen here, Light. Cause here's what I have to say. You last name spelled backwards actually spells I'm a gay! Everything that you try to say against me, I'll beat it. Your rhymes are like potato chips, I'll take one and eat it! 'Light Yagami:' What the L are you thinking, trying to come up against me! I've evaded you for this long and you still think of victory? What's your name? Let me write it, for death's hand beckons. You'll be dead soon, want to spit again? You have under forty seconds. 'L:' Wh-what? Wha-what have you done? I think I see a Light! You betrayed me, this is no fun. I had a sneaking suspicion that you would bring me to my end. I can't believe it, Light, I thought you were my friend... *gasp and die* proceeds to die of a heart attack. 'Misa:' Now hold on a minute, Light, have you forgotten about me? I'm Misa, your girlfriend, do you know what that means? I'll use my Shinigami eyes to help you anyway I can, Tell me you love me, Light! Because I'm your number one fan! 'Light:' I have finally won! The new world is just beginning! When I spit rhymes so fast, it will leave your heads spinning! You think that you could stop me with your puny task force! I've become a god amongst men, fixing your problems at the source! 'Mello:' Yo, Mello here! I'm a gangster who gets the job done! I'm L's true successor! So, get ready, Light! Come at me, son! You call yourself a god, but you know you're just a common crook. You could've never have ruled the world without your handy dandy notebook 'Light Yagami:' You think you're tough, hold on a second, Mihael Keehl. I wrote your name down, prepare to get impaled! By these rhymes, there's no chance you could ever beat me! Times up, my plan for world domination is complete! 'Death:' Let me slash you with my scythe so you can all rest in pieces. You're all going to die soon, why couldn't you see this? I'm Death, what were you expecting, a spooky skeleton? You'll be burning in hellfire since brimstone is my element. You fought valiantly, Light, but your life will end in a tragedy. and Misa, it was truly I who killed your deadbeat family. 'Ryuk:' You're all rotten apples, getting deseeded by Ryuk. Let me bring you to peace, I'll write your names in my book... Poll Who won? L, Misa and Mello Light Death and Ryuk Trivia *Ryuk writes Light's name in the Death Note at the end of the battle. Since Justin Buckner visually played both of them, technically Justin killed himself. Category:Epic Rap Battle Parodies Category:Season 3 Category:Kevin Krust Category:Justin Buckner Category:LazySundayPaper Category:Stephanie Category:VideoGameRapBattles Category:DarkLink4749 Category:RLYoshi